Treacherous Borders
by morgana07
Summary: AU story with original characters mixed in./ Lundy loses memory before important court case but all isn't as it appears.


This story is all for fun. The Houston Knight characters are all owned by their creators while Morgan, the 'Raiders and all other characters are owned by me and are not to be used anyplace else. Thank you. This is a rated story I suppose, PG by most standards. Violence with strong language and other scenes not fit for younger readers. As always, all feedback is welcome. Thanks for reading and enjoy! TREACHEROUS BORDERS

" 'Yesterday in the trial of Mexican cocaine czar Juan Jesus Santiago things took a violent and unexpected turn when one of the key witnesses, Houston police Sergeant Levon Lundy, was found unconscious and badly beaten after being missing for 48 hours.'"

The bright eyed TV reporter continued in a perky Texas monotone until finally an angry hand flipped the television off.

"Great security we have on this. Why didn't she announce to the world that Lundy was barely alive when we found him and that he's a complete blank slate now?"

Sergeant Joseph LaFiamma was furious. Not only with the media but at himself.

"If I hadn't been late." He muttered for the 60th time in 4 ½ days.

"If you hadn't been late, you both could be in that ICU room." Captain Joann Beaumont replied. "Joe, be reasonable. We can't lose both of you."

The dark haired former Chicago cop bit off the reply that came to mind.

'No.' he thought bitterly. 'They can't afford for both me and Lundy to go down because then the State's case against Santiago goes down the toilet.

"Joann, it won't matter if Lundy can't remember anything." LaFiamma stated. "Santiago's goons want us both dead and they won't stop until we're dead or he's put away for good."

Beaumont, a petite red head with a temper and the patience of a saint, did know that and also knew about the security leaks in the department.

Trying to protect either of her men wasn't going to be easy. Of course, she did have one ace up her sleeve.

"I got a call from Washington last night. It seems the DEA and the Justice Department are very interested in our case." She began slowly, already expecting the Italian's arguments. "So interested that they've arranged for some protection."

"NO." LaFiamma shook his head firmly. "Last time I let the Feds near me I ended up in Houston and besides I plan on finding the scum who went after Lundy."

Joann's calm smile made LaFiamma frown even as the waiting room door opened slowly.

"LaFiamma, you have called me a lot of names since we first met but never anything as bad as 'Fed'."

The dry voice that spoke made the dark haired cop's blood run colder than when he first saw his partner's battered body.

"Joann tell me it's not true." He almost pleaded looking at the grinning long blond haired leather clad young man. "Anyone but them."

Beaumont held out her hands. "I'm sorry Joe but it's outta my hands. Kelly's people already have Presidential authority to protect you and Levon and to make sure Santiago goes down." She apoligized.

"Look at it this way LaFiamma. You may have to put up with the Queens Court Raiders 24-7 for awhile but at least my boss will be around to help you with Lundy."

Kelly Robinson's team of mercenaries, the Queens Court Raiders, also doubled as the main subsidiary of Harrison Enterprises which is the company Levon Lundy's cousin owned.

Unfortunately, the Texas cops and the world known mercs weren't exactly best friends.

"I'd feel safer with the crooks." LaFiamma muttered, obviously unhappy and knew he was about to feel worse by the look on the doctor's face. "What?"

Dr. Rosa McGwire, a small Hispanic woman with enough grit and backbone to deal with the toughest patients, looked at the concerned dark haired officer thoughtfully.

"Sgt. Lundy has endured a great deal of trauma. Physically his body was battered severally. Almost a complete set of broken ribs, his right arm is also broken. There are several severe burns and other forms of torture present. Then there is the mental and emotional damage."

LaFiamma exchanged looks with his superior and Kelly. "Translation?"

"Your partner was subjected to both physical and chemical torture." Dr. McGwire consulted her chart. "The drugs in his blood combined with the blows to his head and other injuries are what I believe has caused his memory loss."

Robinson, who had seen his fair share of torture rooms, knew that sounded WAY too medical and that there had to be more. "How serious is the memory loss?"

"At this point, Sgt. Lundy has no memories after he left Texas A&M and married."

"Damn." Joann was the first to speak as LaFiamma just sat down in a chair.

"Will he recover?" he finally asked, not seeing the grim look in Kelly's brown eyes.

Dr. McGwire pushed her glasses up with one finger. "As I told that young woman, his recovery will be based on his strength of will, the care he gets and just how much trauma he did suffer. I've seen victims who never recover fully."

LaFiamma forced that thought aside as another hit him. "Young woman…Morgan. Hell, I don't want her seeing him yet." He swore, bolting out of the waiting room.

"Obviously he does not know my boss well." Kelly grinned then turned a serious look on the doctor. "By your frown, I can assume you've been told to release Sgt. Lundy ASAP?"

"Yes and I objected furiously. Levon needs…"

"How many torture cases have you treated Doctor?" Robinson cut in swiftly. "My medic has both degrees in medicine and in emotional disorders. Levon needs to be someplace safe and this ain't it."

Safe could be argued with hallways filled with cops, Feds and very well armed young men.

Right then LaFiamma was more concerned with stopping a disaster. "Morgan." He caught the elbow of the distracted auburn haired young woman pacing the hallway. "Hey kid."

"Joe." Morgan Harrison, at 25years old, had been an international agent over half her life and had seen her friends and family hurt but she knew this time was different.

Barely seeing her cousin's partner as the ½ British young woman's thoughts were centered on the closed ICU room door, Morgan's blue eyes looked at the dark haired detective.

"Hi." Her words were soft and distracted as she stood at the door. "Stan's in there now. He wanted to see Levon first."

LaFiamma breathed a silent 'Thank You' for that since he wasn't sure the girl was ready to face Lundy like this.

"You stuck me with Super Merc again?" he asked in a mock groan. "What have I done to you?"

Morgan's pale face lightened a little. "I figured Kelly would be the best to protect you since he wants to be the one to kill you."

"That doesn't really reassure me." Joe sighed when the door opened slowly.

Stanley Blackwell was an odd sort to be a medic for a merc group. Tall and reed slim with dark eyes behind wire rimmed glasses.

"We have our work cut out for us this time." He spoke with an odd accent, motioning them into the room. "Selective memory loss caused by trauma, injuries and drugs."

Morgan's eyes fixed on her cousin lying in the ICU bed looking like raw meat.

The lanky blond Texan's handsome face was marred by bruises and swelled with a bandage around his head.

His eyes were open and clear but something was missing.

"Translate that?" Joe asked, leaning against the door and watching his partner eye the newcomers warily. "Why can't Doctors speak in English?"

Stan's dark eyes met his. "That was English. Want my usual medical terms?"

"No." Morgan cut in quickly. "Exactly how bad is his memory?" she asked cautiously.

"He remembers Minnie, graduating A&M and marrying Caroline. After that, things get sparse." Stan sighed, looking over at his patient with a calm smile. "Levon, do you remember anything else since we last talked?"

The Texan was silent as he thought of this then slowly shook his head. "Nope. Can't say that I do. Everything you've been telling me seems pretty far fetched too. Why would a Mexican drug leader want me dead?"

"Because we're the key witnesses against him." Joe replied, rolling his eyes. "If you don't testify, he goes free. Remember any of that?"

Lundy's blue eyes looked hard at his partner. "No, I don't. Who are you anyway? You don't even sound Texan."

"I thank God and my parents every day for that blessing." LaFiamma muttered, wincing at the small hit his shoulder got.

"Joe's your partner Levon. Has been for the last 4 or 5 years now." Morgan told him softly, giving Joe a look. "Stan?"

Blackwell coughed, obviously uneasy. "He doesn't exactly believe he's a cop. I've told him what is going on and that we'll be taking him home soon but things are getting tougher to explain."

"LaFiamma frowned at the Detroit born medic. "Like what?" he asked then it must have hit him. "Caroline."

Morgan froze, swearing under her breath. "Hell."

"Y'all go ahead and talk about me like I'm not even here." Lundy spoke up, slightly testy by all this. "You tell me I got hurt cause of some drug lord and that I'm a cop partnered with some…"

"Watch it Lundy." Joe growled. "I know I can't slug you until you remember me but don't push it or your little cousin here will have a hell of a time…" he stopped when the other man's blue eyes snapped up to his and he berated himself silently.

Morgan cut in again, holding one hand up to Joe. "Go see if Kelly got the release papers cleared or if he's still threatening the brass. Take Stan with you." She declared, adding softly. "I'll stay with him."

Neither Blackwell nor LaFiamma liked this idea because both knew that the Texan's mindset was of years before and he wouldn't know Morgan either but the former Chicago cop also understood the girl needed some time alone with his partner.

"O-kay but don't blame me if Robinson has an accident and falls down the elevator shaft." Joe replied airily as he went out the door with an exasperated Stanley following closely.

Morgan closed her eyes as the door shut, wondering if bringing the 'Raiders back to Texas was a good idea. "Joe and Kelly will kill each other before anything else happens." She muttered darkly.

As an agent, the girl had been in situations like this many times but on this occasion the feelings were different. She carefully avoided the blue eyes of her only true blood family as she went about packing up what things he had in the hospital.

"You a doctor?" Lundy asked suddenly. He had been watching the reddish haired girl closely and noticed she was avoiding looking directly at him.

"No. I work with the team who will be protecting you and Joe." Morgan fingered the white Stetson and flicked at dried blood on the brim. "We got the job because of our close association with you."

Lundy frowned as he sat up slowly, feeling his head twinge and hating these blank spots. "I know you or does he?"

"Both." She shoved his jacket in a bag, watching as he stood shakily then sat back down. "Wait for Stan to bring a chair. He said you won't be steady for awhile yet."

"Where's my wife?" the question she'd been dreading. "Caroline won't be happy with all these strangers. Course, neither am I really."

The Texan seen the girl go still, her hands clenched around his jacket when she suddenly turned to him with eyes so blue that he almost knew for certain that she wasn't a stranger.

"Levon, I need you to understand that this is 1999 and that it has been a long time since you graduated and married Caroline." Morgan knew the only way to do this was straight out and handle the blow up. "7 years ago, before Joey came to Houston, you had an investigation that went sour. A bomb was put in your car, meant for you, it was Caroline who had the car that day and she…was killed."

Silence was loud in the room as Lundy stared hard at her, not believing what he was hearing. "No, that's…a lie." He breathed, standing quickly and grabbing the wall for support. "All this is a damn lie! Another trick to my head!"

"Levon.." Morgan started to reach for his arm but he jerked back just as LaFiamma opened the door.

"Taxi's here." He called cheerfully to cover what he'd heard and seen as he pushed the wheelchair in. "Get in so we can blow this pop stand Lundy."

Reluctantly, the Houston cop did sit in the wheelchair as LaFiamma tossed him the bag and held out the hat.

"Don't forget this. You always told me a cowboy is naked without his hat."

"Toss it." Lundy muttered, staring ahead and not at either of these strangers as Stan came in to take him downstairs.

Blackwell must have sensed the trouble. "Kelly said to meet us in the garage downstairs and we'll go. Now Levon, you're going to see a lot of weird people but don't worry because we are the good guys and…"

As the door shut on the rest of the medic's words Joe looked down at his friend and seen the pain.

"It'll be o-kay. Pretty soon, he'll be our Lundy again and I can make his life a living hell for putting us through this." He promised, frowning. "Morgan, you had to know this would be hard."

The girl nodded but stared at the hat she was holding tightly. "Yeah so why does it hurt so bloody much?" she asked softly, waving the rest away. "C'mon, we better catch up."

LaFiamma agreed but couldn't help but wonder just how much this fragile young woman was going to be able to handle if his partner didn't recover soon.

CHAPTER TWO

"We'll have part of the team spread around here along with Phillip's boys from town as security." Kelly Robinson was absently checking his plans on a clipboard. "Nobody will get near this place without triggering one of Brian's traps or enacting a sensor."

Joseph LaFiamma knew the mercenaries were good and he had no doubts they could handle security. What he doubted was how they would be able to testify in time.

"The DA is going to request extra time since Levon's hurt." Kelly spoke as if reading the Italian's thought. "You can testify on time but if we can't snap Lundy back to his right head soon the State will need a continuance."

The two men were out on the front porch of Lundy's ranch outside of Houston. The ranch looked like a mini army camp with all the high tech motorcycles parked outside. Several of H.E.'s local boys were handling the day to day chores like caring for the animals and such.

"He say anything on the ride here?" Joe asked hopefully as he stared at the fenced off field where a couple horses were running.

"No, just that none of this was right." Kelly sighed, tossing the clipboard to his 2nd as he and LaFiamma went inside the house. "He's taking his wife's death hard and then I him hawed around Minnie's death but he caught on and hasn't said much since. How was your trip out?"

LaFiamma laughed dryly. "Great. She's wound up tighter than the first time I met her and I know if Lundy turns on her she'll bolt. If I thought if was safe, I'd let her stay at my place. We got a mess here, kid."

The merc leader silently agreed but chose to stay silent as his employer came down the steps looking grim. "Stan get him settled?"

"Yeah." The answer was clipped and the girl's blue eyes looked around the house. "Double check the alarms and such before you head for town."

"I'm leaving part of the team here while Pat and I go and see about these security leaks inside your department." Kelly replied before LaFiamma could ask. "I need you to stay here with her and Lundy, Joe."

That was an understatement Joe soon realized because the rift between his amnesiac partner and Morgan was strong and huge.

The Texan was obviously mistrustful of them and Morgan was withdrawing into herself again.

"Why do I get myself into this stuff?" Joe asked himself, sitting on the couch and double checking his dual .45 Colts when a crash came from upstairs and a merc let out a shout for him. "Damn! What now?"

Listening to Stanley Blackwell's orders to let her cousin adjust to the house by himself wasn't easy since Morgan knew he had no clue as to where he was or why.

The decision to let him stay in his own room was Joe's. It was figured that being around photos and such might jog his memories a little. So far, nothing.

Morgan was trying to stay close but not sure why. Levon and her had certainly had their share of troubles but had gotten over them recently. Yet, now all the fears she had of him and of this house were returning.

Figuring things were too quiet with Joe downstairs; she was heading downstairs when a sound from her cousin's room stopped her.

"Levon?" she knocked softly twice before turning the knob and peering in.

The room was darkened except for the lamp on the dresser and the window. It was typical Lundy. Crowded with things like a saddle and other horse items, some new clothes and other items scattered around like he liked them.

The injured cop had been sleeping since arriving home with an added help of a mild sedative to calm him. Now though he was twisting in the bed restlessly, twisting almost wildly as he murmured in his sleep.

Having had her fair share of nightmares and such, Morgan had no doubts what was wrong. "Damn. I shouldn't have let Stan go into town." She muttered darkly, reacting on instinct instead of common sense when she sat on the edge of the bed and gently reached over to smooth back a lock of hair that in his uneasy sleep Lundy had thrown over his eyes.

"Levon, wake up." Morgan sighed, figuring if this is what her friends went through every time she'd been hurt of had nightmares it was a wonder she still had employees.

The girl had been looking toward the door because she'd heard a step and figured she'd have one of the boys yell for their back-up medic but before she had the chance things went bad.

Waking in a strange place with nothing but fuzzy memories of pain and voices in his head, Sgt. Levon Lundy knew he wasn't going to endure the things he had again no matter what.

A new voice took the place of the harsher ones but the pain he was in made him overlook the concern and familiarity in her tone and focus on escape. As he opened his eyes and struggled to focus on the girl beside him, his thoughts again went back to the other place. The place with the needles and pain and…

"NNOO!" his instincts were driven by wild panic and that increased his strength as he suddenly lashed out with the first thing he touched.

"What?" Morgan, startled by her cousin's voice, started to turn back to him when she felt the heavy brass horse statue he had by the bed connect with her head and things went dark.

Lundy was reacting to the things in his mind as he dropped the statue after it connected with his torturer and he quickly grabbed her arm as she went to stop him and used a fist to soft skin until she went limp and fell hard against the night stand just as the bedroom door opened and lights flashed on.

Brian Farnsworth, a Mississippi born Queens Court Raider, had been checking the silent alarms on the second story when he heard the noises in Lundy's room and opened the door at his employer's cry of pain, freezing at what he seen.

"Sweet Jesus." He breathed, automatically pulling his sidearm and letting out a shout. "LaFiamma, get up here! NOW!"

Lundy had froze at the lights and sounds, dropping to one knee as his head exploded in pain again but all he could hear were the voices from the shadows again.

Hearing the Southern born merc shout, LaFiamma had come running with the rest of the 'Raiders close behind but none of them had expected what they found.

"Oh Hell." Joe stopped in the door, taking in the scene quickly and not liking any of it. "Lee, call your leader and get Blackwell back here now." He called to the ½ British ½ Chinese merc behind him.

The Italian/American cop forced the lump in his throat to go away as he slowly entered the bedroom.

"Lundy? You o-kay?" Joe's eyes were going between his partner and Morgan, not liking how either of them looked. "Damn Levon, what did you do?"

The Texan didn't move, the pain was screaming now but something else was blurring thoughts. Big blue eyes and pain. Then the voices started again and he went to lash out but a hand grabbed his arm and quickly restrained him. "No, let go! You won't do it…Let go! I'll.."

"Lundy I'm half tempted to break your damn neck if you try that again!" Joe snapped as Brian and another merc helped hold the Texan down until the Ian Douglas, the merc's backup doctor, arrived with a tranquilizer.

"Stan won't like that, mate." Ian sighed, slumping back as the enraged Lundy finally went limp. "He said no tranqs."

"How will your medic or your boss feel about Lundy trying to cave his cousin's head in?" Joe countered, quickly going to where Morgan was laying as the boys got his partner back in bed. "Strap him in this time or something."

Joe knew things couldn't get any worse than this as he gently lifted Morgan in his arms and not getting any response. 'Then again.'

"LaFiamma, what the hell happened?" Stan was in the door just as Joe was carrying Morgan out. "Lee said Lundy woke up and…oy. Lay her down while I check on him."

Muttering about stupid kids, Joe didn't bother to answer Kelly's question as he headed down the hall to another bedroom.

"Easy babe." Joe's deep soothing voice was the first thing that came through the fog as Morgan Harrison began waking up.

LaFiamma had never spent so many nerve wrecking hours as he had recently. He had spent the last 2 days hovering between his hard headed partner who still didn't remember anything that would show an improvement and Morgan who had to wake up.

"Severe concussion at least the way that statue hit." Stan had said finally after cleaning his employer's head and needing to use 16 stitches to close it up. "Some bruises too but the shock will be the worst."

"Joe?" Morgan's eyes flickered a few times before opening to see her friend sitting beside the bed, looking worried. "How long?"

LaFiamma bit his cheek, deciding since he'd promised never to lie to the girl he had to be honest now. "You've been out for 52 hours. Had me freaked. Course, it has kept me and Kelly from fighting."

Morgan thought back and shuddered. "Joe, I wasn't…I mean Levon..." she stopped, blinking hard. "He…"

"Stan says he woke up and panicked." Joe shrugged, not all planning on mentioning the yelling that had been going on between Lundy and him recently. "He has been calmer lately but still shows no signs of remembering the attack on him or…"

"Us." Morgan finished for him, trying to get up but the cop shook his head. "Joe."

"No way, ace. You came within an inch to having your brain caved in so you are not getting out of this bed yet." LaFiamma took a tone he used only with his younger siblings. "Morgan, please stay still."

The girl slumped back sullenly, and then looked up as he lightly touched her face. "You and Levon fighting?"

"No, what makes you say that?" Joe deadpanned, curiously brushing against a bruise on her cheek and temple.

"Cause you got that same look you usually do when you two fight." Morgan replied, blinking in surprise as the Chicago native continued his gentle examination of her bruises. "Joe? What are you doing?"

LaFiamma met her eyes and seen the wariness in them. "Deciding if maybe I pound a few more holes in his head maybe Lundy will start to come around." He answered honestly, sitting back and dropping his hand. "Truthfully babe, after I seen that room and seen you lying like that I wanted to hurt him."

"Levon's scared Joe. It…wasn't all his fault." Morgan closed her eyes and winced. "Though, after all this is over I may let you beat him up. This hurts."

He seen where she was touching and knew that Stan had said certain injuries and bruises would be sorer than others. "Hurts here, huh?" Joe saw her nod slightly as he lightly touched the bruise on her forehead then lean over and gently brushed a kiss over it. "Better?"

Morgan's eyes shot open again to look at her friend but seen the honest concern in his deep green eyes. "Yeah." She murmured, wondering if the concussion was causing this. "Joe, shouldn't you go check on Levon?"

"Yep but Super Merc is doing that." LaFiamma replied with a grin, touching her face with a finger. "Hurt anywhere else?"

A hesitant pause then the girl slowly nodded, motioning to the deeper bruise on her cheekbone and was more than slightly surprised by the reaction she had to the gentle kiss Joe placed on it and several of the other bruises.

"You know if Lundy was in his right head, this would have me dead." He spoke softly as he absently brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. "Kel too would have a stroke. Your choice though Morgan if you don't like this because we will have to seriously talk about this soon."

"Yeah, I know." Morgan sighed, hearing the ring of the phone and Kelly Robinson swearing. "Trouble."

"Typical around these boys." Joe replied, starting to pull back when he suddenly stopped, thought quickly and gently kissed her with a light and quick kiss to the lips.

The move surprised Morgan but before she could say anything the door swung open. "LaFiamma, you're being too quiet in here." Kelly looked in and knew something was up but really didn't want to think about it yet. "That was your Lt. Beaumont. The DA's motion was overturned. You testify in the morning but the DA and the Mayor want you sequestered in town tonight at one of our safe houses." He announced, waiting for the blowup.

"Are they kidding?" Joe snorted. "My partner has no clue who he is or who is with him and they expect me to leave here?"

Robinson shrugged. "It's easier to get you to the court from the safe house in town. In that I agree with Joann. I just don't have to admit it."

"What about Levon's testimony Kelly?" Morgan asked curiously.

"The State and DA's office if hoping beyond hope that Joe's testimony will be enough but other than that, the judge won't delay the trial any longer due to the violence involved." The young merc leader answered grimly.

LaFiamma swore sourly under his breath, looking at Morgan. "Who will be here?" he demanded. "Santiago's boys are bound to do a last ditch strike."

"I'll be in town with you. Lee will keep the other half of the team here." Kelly shrugged. "It'll be tough to have the team spread thin but it's the only way to keep you both covered."

It was obviously a very difficult job but with no other choice, it was the only way to do it and all involved knew it.

"We'll be fine Joe." Morgan promised him as Joe finished shoving some of the he had with him in a bag. "I'll keep an eye on Levon and…"

"The last time you went near Lundy you almost lost your head." Joe interrupted swiftly, giving the zipper a hard jerk to say just how unhappy he was. "I don't think this plan is a good idea. It stinks of something."

Morgan also thought so but they were out of options. "Joseph, despite having my head ringing like the Sistine Chapel and a cousin who has no clue who I am, I am perfecting able to take care of the ranch. Trust me?"

"No but you're too cute not to." LaFiamma returned with a grin, dodging her fist. "Alright babe, against my better judgment and knowing you weren't raised in Texas and therefore should have some common sense I will trust you. BUT…"

Joe quickly caught the girl's hand and pulled her closer to him. "If anything and I mean ANYTHING strange happens you buzz Robinson and we'll be back here. Capice?"

"Yeah, yeah I know all that." Morgan sighed, exasperated. "I swear you are worse than your brother or some of your cousins and I think just cause we've been out to dinner a few times that you are taking this a bit too…!?"

Not sure what made him do it considering the grimness of their current situation but LaFiamma couldn't help it when he seen Morgan's eyes or her tone, but he took her hand and gave it a quick fast tug that unexpectedly took the girl off balance and into his arms for what he had planned to be a simple quick kiss.

Too bad for both of them that it didn't turn out like that. Joe's intended light hearted kiss suddenly surprised them both when it turned deeper.

"Damn." He whispered, breaking the kiss and quickly looking at his friend. "That wasn't supposed to happen. Morgan, I swear. You alright?"

The Italian was cursing his stupidity since he knew the young ½ British woman had little to no experience with men or things of a sexual nature except for the rotten things.

"Fine." She murmured, still unsure what happened when she finally met his alarmed eyes. "Joey, I'm fine. Really. Now, get going before Kel comes here."

Joe hated to leave things like that but did hear the leader of the Queens Court Raiders yelling for him. "Be good and stay safe, kid." He urged gently.

Morgan waited until she heard the front door slam and Joe and Kelly arguing that she leaned against the dresser and wondered how she had allowed this to happen.

"All squads report things secure." Brian Farnsworth told his employer later that night. "Nothing moving out there but us and a few squirrels."

"Make sure." Morgan ordered, fingering the 9mm Browning Hi Power she had holstered on her hip. "Things feel funny tonight Bry."

The green eyed Southerner laughed. "Too much time in the Big Easy with those voodoo people."

Morgan might have laughed it off but she had learned never to doubt her senses. "He asleep?" she asked Lee Sung as she went upstairs.

"Nope, been looking through pictures all day." Lee replied as he sat by the door to Lundy's room. "As Dr. McGwire insisted we took out all the photos of you and Joe."

Morgan was halfway to her room when that comment hit. "Lee, why did she want that?"

The ½ British lawyer for the 'Raiders shrugged. "Seemed weird to us but…who knows. Maybe didn't want to confuse the bloke anymore than he was."

"Yeah, maybe." Morgan was unsure of that when Brian suddenly hit the bottom step. "Lee! We lost contact with Kelly in town!"

Sung swore in rapid Chinese. "Damn, I knew splitting us up was bad. Morgan?"

"Go. Take the boys and help Kelly. Levon and I'll be fine." Morgan waved them off but couldn't bury the unease she had suddenly as her boys left in a hurry to help their partners in town.

"Just don't feel right." She muttered, hesitating before knocking on the door.

The Raiders and Joe had tried to keep her and Levon apart since that last incident and she understood why. But now that they were on their own, she wanted him to know what was up.

"Yeah?" Levon Lundy looked up as his door opened and he seen who was there. "Hey."

Morgan took a deep breath and swallowed her fear. Telling herself that it was stupid to be afraid of her cousin despite the fact he had no clue as to who she was.

"The boys had to go into town for awhile because they lost radio contact with Kelly and Joe. I just wanted you to know that it's just us here in case you needed anything." She explained softly, looking around the room to see he had dug through every picture album that had been in the closest.

"So much for security, huh?" Levon snorted dryly, frowning as he seen her face. "Sugar, I'm sorry for what I did the other day. I never meant to hurt you."

She heard the pain in his voice and knew he still didn't understand why he felt it. "I understand Sgt. Lundy. I shouldn't have startled you that soon. Your reaction was a natural one so don't worry about it."

Morgan knew if she didn't get out of the room soon she would probably start to cry and didn't want him to see that. "I'll be downstairs if you want anything."

Lundy watched as she practically ran out the door and he knew why. She was probably terrified of him. "Can't blame her." He muttered, reaching up into the closest to put the box of photos away when his hand touched a pile of photos he hadn't seen yet. "Hey, what's…this? He stopped and stared hard.

These photos were newer ones. Recently taken within the last year or so. Pictures taken of him and…that tall dark haired Yankee he'd been fighting with lately. The one photo he studied hardest had him and…LaFiamma.

"Joe." He whispered, closing his eyes hard as pain started again but he forced it away to stare at the pictures in his hand.

The Houston cop tore through the pictures again, staring at every one until he came to one of the most recent ones with him, LaFiamma and…again the pain in his temples pounded but he clenched his teeth and looked hard at the pretty auburn haired young woman with bright blue eyes. Blue eyes so like his own. The same girl that had just run out of his room, the same one he had tried to…

"Oh dear Lord." He whispered, sitting back on the floor as all strength left him and he looked at the photo in his hand. "Morgan, what the hell did I do?"

As Lundy sat against his bed, the pain came again but he fought against it and fought to do what Stan had been asking him to.

"'When the pain comes, fight through it. Accept it and see what comes. The more you fight it, the longer you won't remember. Fight it Levon or they will have won.'"

As he fought it, Lundy did recall things. The night he was waiting for LaFiamma and things went bad. "Damn." He swore as he recalled the events he'd buried or someone else had buried and finally he recalled the faces and voices of his captors. "Damn, damn, damn!"

Lundy was on his feet instantly. He had to find his cousin. They were in deep trouble and she had no clue.

"Morgan?" he paused by her room but it was empty and then he recalled she said she'd be downstairs. "Morgan?" he frowned as he came down the steps slowly and saw nothing. "Damn it!"

He was just starting toward the door when he heard the hiss and felt the sharp burning as the dart hit his shoulder. "What?!"

"Hello again, Sgt. Lundy." Dr. Rosa McGwire greeted as she lowered the dart gun. "I trust this will be our final meeting." She smiled as darkness took his consciousness away.

After fleeing her cousin, Morgan needed the fresh air so she headed for the stables. It had always been here she'd been happiest as a child. Levon had taught her to ride and even had given her…

"Hey Sparkle." She greeted the white spotted horse warmly and it seemed to welcome her in return. "There's my girl. Joe doesn't know what he's talking about does he? Calling you a mean horse."

She continued to talk softly while giving the horse sugar cubes and chiding herself for the cold feelings she still had.

"Lee and the boys will be back soon and everything will be fine, right?" she spoke softly but still caught the horse's sudden tense movements. "What's wrong, girl? You sense something too?"

As if trying to answer the horse looked toward the entrance of the stable but nothing was visible.

Morgan's eyes looked at the shadows and sensed something bad close by. "It's o-kay, guys. I'll check it…arh."

The sudden pressure on her throat stopped the girl from taking another step or drawing her weapon even as it was being removed from the holster and the heavy rope tightened on her throat.

"Buenos noches, senorita." A heavy accented male voice rasped in her ear as darkness came. "A nice night to die, no?"

CHAPTER THREE

"One question Kelly. Just who decorates these safe houses of yours?" Joseph LaFiamma asked as he looked around the expensively decorated one he was in at the moment.

Robinson waved the thought away. "We do. Why?"

"No reason, kid." Joe sighed. Staring out the window and still not able to get rid of the cold chills he had.

His Great Aunt Maria Theresa would have called his feelings a vision of the future but then his great aunt was a bit on the nutty side.

"Kelly, I still don't like this idea. Morgan and Lundy are too isolated out at that ranch." He argued again.

"Joe, we've had this talk for the last 3 hours. I know all your points and I accept them but we are…" Robinson drew off as loud voices could be heard coming from the garage of the safe house. "Now what?"

Pat Anderson, the 'Raiders 2nd in command, was practically livid. A rare thing for the Connecticut native to be since he was team diplomat. "Kelly!"

"What?" Robinson frowned when he seen the other half of his unit. "Uhhh, guys? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We lost all contact with you guys and figured Santiago's goons had made a move." Lee shrugged, seeing Joe was fine. "Oh, this isn't good."

LaFiamma was fuming as he grabbed his jacket. "No joke genius." He snapped, eyeing the mercenary leader. "They got the radio jammed so the boys would leave the ranch. Shit, I knew this would happen!"

"Joe! Wait a damn minute!" Kelly yelled after him as the cop bolted for the garage and his car. "I hate this job! Sammy, get on the radio. Try to raise Morgan! If you can't, call Beaumont and tell her to get me all the backup she can out to Lundy's ranch."

The Queens Court Raiders were already peeling out of the underground garage but LaFiamma's 2 door Cobra was gone.

"I will kill both of them if we make it out of this one!" Kelly vowed, not even bothering with his helmet as he kicked the bike to life and prayed they were in time.

Ice cold woke Sgt. Levon Lundy back from the peaceful abyss to a nightmare. He found quickly after waking that his hands were tied to a chair and his head was pounding again.

"Ahh, Sgt. Lundy I'm glad you could rejoin us." The chillingly familiar voice of Rosa McGwire entered his brain. "I would hate to end this little job without you knowing about it."

The Hispanic doctor was standing a few feet away from him, holding a needle and a very familiar looking gun. Morgan's gun.

"Oh, you recognize this then?" she hefted the weapon easily. "Yes, we had thought about just killing you but then decided this scenario was better. You in a confused rage attacked your cousin and she reacted in her last moment by shooting you."

"Last.." Levon's eyes searched his living room and stopped, his blood going cold. "Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this."

Morgan Harrison was obviously hurt as her head was bleeding again but there was a heavy rope he used for training horses wrapped around her throat so the man holding the other end could control her better. The girl was laying limp on the floor with her hands and legs bound tightly but her eyes were closed and her breathing was difficult due to the rope.

"Why?" he demanded, straining the ropes holding him to the chair until the gun cocked.

"Sgt. Lundy, behave or your cousin will die faster than she already will and my Pedro would be so disappointed."

Lundy looked at the large, burly Hispanic man and saw his eyes move over Morgan's inert body and his hand roughly fondled and touched.

"Leave her alone." Lundy gritted. "LaFiamma and I are the ones you want silenced. She has nothing to do with Santiago."

Rosa McGwire laughed, laying the pistol on the floor next to his chair as she took a handful of his blond hair to pull his head but to face her instead of watching his cousin in helpless frustration.

"She knows too much now. After you both are dead, your partner will be dealt with but my beloved Juan will still go free."

The cop couldn't help but stay up at the woman. "You're his….wife?" Lundy cursed their stupidity. The records had said Santiago had a wife but her name and identity was unknown. "Let me guess, Pedro there is his son? Has to be to be that ugly."

The sharp slap caused him to taste blood but he figured the only way to get out of this way to make the woman angry enough to strike him.

"What happened Doc? Your torture routine didn't last long enough?" he asked, hearing the phone ring from the kitchen and the answering machine pick up. "LaFiamma and the boys didn't let your scam work?"

"Those interfering brats from Washington did change the plans a bit but I was sure you wouldn't remember anything until I was ready." McGwire sighed, glaring at Morgan. "She ruined everything. I thought I had convinced those boys to get rid of all the photos of her and your partner that might jog your memory but you still remembered too much to fast."

"Mama, now?" Pedro asked, lifting the end of the rope as Morgan began waking up. "Before we kill them, now??"

"Si Pedro." Rosa McGwire smiled at her son. "I believe you may have your treat now as I promised you the girl but remain here with the good Sergeant and me."

Lundy swore violently as he tried to get free of the ropes holding him while the giant Hispanic gleefully wrapped one end of the heavy rope around his wrist to control his now semi conscious victim.

"Pity, perhaps you should have struck her harder the other day." McGwire smiled at Lundy, ignoring his harsh oaths.

Lundy, realizing the ropes weren't going to give figured there had to be a way to stall since he knew help had to be coming. "Do what you want to me just don't hurt her."

"Pedro was promised a treat and I never lie to my baby." Rosa replied, looking back as her son easily handled the girl.

Morgan had woken up slowly, hearing her cousin's voice along with another's but it wasn't until she felt the breath on her face and opened her eyes to stare into the leering eyes of the man who had attacked her in the stables that she woke up fully.

"Levon..What?!" he voice cut off as Pedro tightened the rope and forced her mouth to open under his.

Hearing his cousin's muffled cries froze Levon to the core as he was helpless to do anything but watch as she uselessly struggled under the much bigger man.

Pedro laughed gleefully as he salved sloppy greedily kisses on his victims face, forcing her mouth to stay open as he slid his tongue into it while pushing her small thrashing body under him and quickly ripped her shirt to allow his access to soft flesh that he loved so much. He covered her fully he was so large that he fondled roughly while moving against her forcing the young woman down despite her bound hands.

"Morgan.." Levon heard something coming closer but ignored it as he met his cousin's wide eyes, feeling her terror and hearing her scream as the huge man finally released her mouth only so he could use it elsewhere. 'Damn it, make him stop!"

Rosa only laughed as she watched her son enjoy himself.

Pedro had broken his kiss only so that he could use his mouth against the soft flesh he had found under his hands.

"No!" the scream was quickly muted when Rosa McGwire put a cloth in her mouth as Pedro's mouth sucked on her neck while his hands moved, pulling and pushing their way down her body. He pushed his hands down her legs when his mouth bit her neck.

"Damn you! Leave her.." the words were drowned out by a sudden roar of a car shifting gears then suddenly the front of the house crashed in with a flurry of screeching brakes and noise.

The sudden crash of the 2 door Cobra gave Lundy the break he was praying for cause it knocked him over, causing the chair to break and his hand immediately went for the 9mm Browning near him just as the driver exited the car.

"Nobody move!" LaFiamma had both Colts out and ready but was forced to duck as the former female Doctor fired her Beretta at him. "Damn, I never liked her. Lundy!" he fired twice then looked for his partner.

"NNOOO!" Rose screamed at the interruptions, firing two more shots at LaFiamma for good measure before whirling to deal with Lundy but finding the chair empty. "Where?!"

Lundy had rolled from the chair when he grabbed his cousin's Browning and was still in a kneeling position when the woman turned for him, her face contorted in a rage.

Her harsh screams in Spanish were muted when she raised the Beretta to fire but Lundy's finger was already on the trigger and fired 3 times in order. Striking the woman all 3 times.

Joe slowly came around the car when a scream caused him to look up as a mountain of man came lunging for him. "Whoa, when did King Kong come to Houston?" he asked of no one as he quickly dropped to one knee to fire just as shots came from behind him taking the big man down with a thud. "I hate this job sometimes." He muttered, slowly getting to his feet to look around when another sound made him swear even more. "Morgan?!"

The young woman was still lying on the floor, obviously hurt and in shock as she sobbed silently into the carpet while Lundy was kneeling beside her and jerked the rope from around her neck and off her wrists.

"It's over now, sugar. You're safe." He assured her, gently easing his cousin up into his arms and holding her tightly as she turned to bury her face against his shoulder. "We're all safe now."

LaFiamma took a second to survey the damage, figuring if his partner didn't kill him for what he just did to his house then that merc/accountant of Robinson's sure would.

"Lundy?" Joe moved cautiously over to his friend. It didn't take the Italian long to figure out what must have happened. What he didn't know yet is if his partner was alright.

The Texas native slowly looked up to meet the worried green eyes of his partner but didn't say anything to him as he concentrated on the girl in his arms.

"Took you long enough LaFiamma." He finally complained. "You stop for gas on your way here or what?"

It didn't immediately register to Joe what his friend had said and he started to reply with a typical sarcastic comeback when he stopped and stared a second before replying.

"Yeah, stopped by Chickens'. I figured you could handle yourself until I got here to save your butt again."

Neither partner could say much after that as the sound of bikes screeching to a halt announced the arrival of the Queens Court Raiders and an end to one nightmare. The others would come later.

CHAPTER FOUR

"You drove your bloody car THROUGH the house!!" Justin McDowell was in a state of accountant shock after the bodies of Rosa McGwire Santiago and her son had been removed, backup police had arrived with some Feds and the paramedics in tow. "Through the house Joe!"

Sgt. Joseph LaFiamma looked to where several of the 'Raiders were trying to remove his beloved Cobra. "Yeah, I know that Justin. Hey guys! One of you scratches my car and I will slaughter you." He called warningly.

"You drove it through my front wall LaFiamma. I doubt the boys could hurt that car worse than you did."

The dry voice of his partner made Joe turn to face the Texan as he stepped out onto the porch.

Levon Lundy had resisted Stanley Blackwell's attempt to readmit him to the hospital but had reluctantly agreed to let him check him for new or reinjured wounds before making the medic go check on his cousin.

After making sure Morgan was in good hands, Lundy had changed clothes before going in search of his partner.

"You would have preferred I parked the car before coming in?" Joe challenged, hoping he would sometime forget the scene he arrived on.

"Nope, just don't expect to get out helping me fix my house." Lundy returned, staring at the damage but not seeing it. His memories kept going back to what he couldn't change. "Damn." He muttered, rubbing his forehead absently and seeing Joe tense. "I'm fine LaFiamma. Don't start hovering."

Joe nearly choked. "Don't hover?" he repeated incredulously. "I've spent the last week or so with you not even knowing me or the kid and you seriously expect me not to hover? Lundy, if you ever do this to me again I swear I'll kill you."

"So, I guess things are getting back to normal?" Joann Beaumont came up the steps with a scowling Kelly Robinson trailing her. "You two fighting every second?"

Neither cop answered her. Their bickering was a personal thing they did because their natures were so different. It didn't mean anything now. In fact, it was how the two men knew things between them were fine. It was when the fights stopped that things got bad.

"So Kel, murder the DA?" Joe asked, knowing that was where the top mercenaries had been for the past few hours.

"No but only because Pat said it would be bad for our image." Robinson sighed, leaning against a post. "Gutierrez and McCandliss got a warrant for 'Dr. McGuire's' house and locker at the hospital and found a mother load of cool stuff."

Joann seen both her men stiffen but it was Lundy who worried her. "Levon, I swear we had no reason to suspect her."

"No but the DEA sure as hell did." Kelly muttered, explaining. "After I was done with the DA's office I went over and had a little talk with our local DEA boys. Turns out they've had their own ideas on who Santiago's wife was. The marriage was apparently hush-hush but they traced some leads but to Houston. From there it wasn't hard to use a DNA test on Pedro to learn who his parents were."

"He was her son, no secret there, and the state office had his DNA on file." Levon's blue eyes were hard. "A prominent Houston doctor had a sex offender for a son and no one thought that was odd?"

Beaumont and Robinson exchanged looks. Both knew this was a delicate area. "She had some high powered friends who made it possible to hide Pedro's existence when need be." Joann answered, sighing at his look of disgust. "Levon…"

"Leave him alone." Joe interjected as his partner walked away from them. "What about the case? They still need us?"

"We got the judge to see reason and he was delayed the trial a few weeks until things calm down. Your testimonies will put that SOB behind bars and shut his operation down." Robinson assured him, not mentioning that his people would make sure of that.

"Damn Joe, you sure do know how to make an entrance." Stan shook his head as he came down the steps, easily avoiding the broken furniture.

LaFiamma shrugged, curiously watching the medic. "Well?" he prompted impatiently.

"Go on up." The medic replied, looking back over his shoulder. "I think Levon's up there now."

"Never good when a medic won't answer a question straight out." Joe told himself sourly, hearing McDowell let out another oath as more wood ripped from the house when they began backing his car out. "Ouch."

Lundy had cornered Blackwell in the hall as he was first coming downstairs and got the answers he wanted:

"'She's over the majority of the shock. A slight headache and two cracked ribs with some rope burns. That one on her throat worries me.'" Stan had hoped that would be enough but sighed when the cop's hand landed on his shoulder. "'Levon, you were here so you saw what he did. It isn't really as bad as it could have been if Joe hadn't showed up. He didn't rape her…..'"

'No, he didn't have to.' Levon thought to himself knowing his cousin had one serious mental fear and that was caused by an assault when she'd been younger and since then any unwanted physical contact would put the fear of God into her.

"I'm sure Kelly didn't mean to put the head of DEA through his office window, Senator." Morgan Harrison was trying to soothe an irate US Senator when Lundy knocked lightly on her door and opened it slightly. "If he said the bloke slipped I'm sure he did. You know Agent Willoughby can be a bit clumsy."

Lundy bit his cheek to keep from grinning at that. He knew Kelly Robinson's temper and if the head of the local DEA office went through a window it wasn't because he slipped.

"Stan said you were supposed to be sleeping." He chided gently after she tossed the cellular phone aside.

Morgan had been sleeping until the phone call came and Pat refused to deal with it. Right then she was still too edgy to sleep and was honestly glad to see her cousin.

"You're alright?" she asked softly, swallowing hard and wincing as her throat burned.

"Yeah sugar. I'm fine." He assured her, looking hard at her face before sighing. "Still sore but considering things, I think I can deal with that. It's you I'm worried about Morgan. What happened down there..no." he grabbed her hands before she could turn away. "Morgan, look at me."

Slowly, reluctantly the girl met Lundy's eyes. "What happened downstairs should never have happened. I can't take it back and I can blame Kelly and the boys for leaving you here alone but in the end it's something that we will have to deal with. Can you?"

"If I hadn't been running from you and was so scared of you I probably would have thought things through and been ready for that blessed thug." Morgan sat up fully on the bed, wringing her hands like she did whenever really uneasy. "I knew that Doctor wasn't acting right. Her order to remove all my pictures and Joe's made me uneasy as soon as Lee mentioned it to me but…I wasn't thinking straight.

"Things were going too fast. You didn't know us, my head was still hurt and Joe's kiss still had me a little shaken up. I should have…" the girl stopped when Lundy's eyes caught hers. "Levon? What is it? You need Stan?"

He heard the panic in her voice and smiled gently, despite the sudden knot in his stomach. "No, baby. I'm fine. Morgan, what did you say about a kiss?"

Morgan must have recalled what she had said because she swore silently. "Nothing Levon. Really…umm we should be seeing about getting that car out of….?" She tried too fast to stand and nearly fell if not for her cousin's supporting arm around her waist. "Levon please…I swear it was nothing. Exactly."

"Nothing exactly." Lundy thought that was cute and could feel her near terror at his anger. "Morgan, you're safe sugar. Did LaFiamma kiss you?

Her silence and faint blush told the Texan all he wanted to know as he gently eased her back on the bed, lightly brushing his fingers through her still damp hair. "You go back to sleep, sugar. We'll talk more."

"Levon, don't do…" she yawned and mentally blasted Blackwell for the sedative. "Let me explain about Joe."

"Sure hon. After you rest." Lundy stayed with her until she'd fallen back to sleep then went in search of his partner.

LaFiamma was closely checking his Cobra for dents and paint damage, ignoring the muttering mercs around him and was totally oblivious when his partner came out of the house.

"Kel." Lee Sung called out softly to get his leader's attention as all the mercs knew Lundy well enough to know his expressions. "Trouble."

"LaFiamma." Lundy stopped by the front of the 2-door blue Cobra. "We need some words before I break your face."

Hearing the tone, Joe was wary when he stood to face his friend. "Guess this won't wait until we both know she's asleep fully?" he asked, figuring what this was about.

"Now Joe, I know you know that little girl is all the family I have. She's all I have left in this world that means anything to me besides our friendship." Lundy kept his tone even, not surprised when his partner didn't show any reaction.

Kelly Robinson and Joann Beaumont took the scene in. "What's up with this?" Kelly asked, getting unknowing looks from his team. "Guys? Stan will have all our hides if Lundy rips something."

"She's also an adult of 25 years old Lundy. She's capable of making choices." Joe reminded him, stepping away from his car. "She was scared and unsure. We're friends, her & I, and I wanted to see her smile or relax after YOU tried to cave her skull in."

Lundy's jaw twitched a little at that. "I never meant to hurt her and you damn well know it." He grated, trying to keep his voice low as he didn't want to wake Morgan or get the boys involved.

"I would never hurt her either Lundy. I admit, what happened surprised us both because I sure as hell never expected it to go that far and oh shit…"

The fist came suddenly and Joe didn't try to avoid it maybe because he knew they both needed to release some steam.

"Joe! Levon!" Joann snapped, shocked by the sudden fight. "What's gotten into you two?!"

Lundy was reaching down to haul his partner up by the shirtfront when Joe suddenly grabbed his wrist and yanked him down to the gravel with him.

"I won't apologize for kissing Morgan because I don't have to!" Joe snapped angrily. "You can't keep her a little girl forever Lundy and if I thought she had been hurt by that kiss then I would apologize to her! Not you!"

"She's my family LaFiamma! I've seen her hurt and won't let her be hurt by you!" Lundy snapped back, swinging another fist that missed but grunted as Joe's open hand slammed into his jaw.

"I'm not half the cops in Houston Lundy!" LaFiamma returned hotly as he took those words wrong. "I happen to be attracted to her for herself! Unlike most of your good 'old boys downtown who want to do what that piece of garbage tried today!"

The Raiders looked on the fight with mixed emotions. On one hand, Kelly figured they should step in because this fight could cause a lot of trouble between the two men. On the other, he figured if Lundy killed his partner it would save them the trouble.

Of course, other people had other ideas.

The shot fired twice into the air, startling all of them.

"That's enough! Damn it Kelly, break them up!" Morgan stepped off the porch a little unsteadily, the 9mm Browning held firmly as she pointed it at the ground and fired again. This time a little closer to the two fighting cops.

"Whoa, sugar." Lundy felt the bullet go past and lodge in the ground and he winced as he tried to stand up. "Calm down now."

"Yeah, babe." LaFiamma agreed quickly, sitting up with a wince of his own. "This isn't what it looks like."

Robinson rolled his eyes at that but stayed silent as his own leader shot him a look he knew well.

"It looks like two full grown men brawling like babies!" Morgan glared down at both them, her hands starting to shake slightly. "Over what?" she demanded, looking between them. "Me?"

Lundy and LaFiamma both looked at the other, not sure how to answer when Morgan suddenly weaved a little too much for their liking.

"Easy." Lundy reached up just as she sat down between them, too tired suddenly to try standing any longer. "You're hurt…"

"Should be resting." Joe finished for him.

Both men looked at the other again before grinning. "Lundy just reacted like I expected him to, that's all." Joe told her, pushing himself up then holding out a hand to his partner.

"Nothing happened." Morgan argued softly, looking between them as Lundy let himself be help up. "We kissed…shut up Kelly…that's all. You didn't…" she trailed off slowly and crossing her arms to ward off the sudden feelings.

Lundy reached over to draw her against him protectively. "I know that Morgan and maybe I reacted badly but it's gut instinct. You'll always be a baby to me and it may take awhile to get used to seeing you as an adult or old enough to…" he winced at the thought and glared when Joe snickered.

"Levon, despite my life and fears, I have been kissed before." Morgan replied quietly, hiding her grin at his muttered curse. "At one time a few years ago, I was seeing a crown Prince regularly and he liked to kiss me. Especially after he got caught trying to break into one of my houses."

Neither officer had an answer to this and Kelly could be heard laughing. "Hey Robinson, go find somebody to shoot at!" Joe called over his shoulder.

"I would LaFiamma but since my employer is in the line of fire I can't shoot you." Kelly called back cheerfully.

Morgan began to turn when Lundy's heard caught her elbow. "No sugar. Leave the boys alone and let's get you back inside."

"Why am I being coddled?" she demanded sourly. "You're the one who was tortured and didn't know anybody for days."

"Morgan, about that." Lundy began carefully, feeling his partner's eyes. "If I said anything to hurt you…I mean beside…"

The girl blinked at him. "It wasn't your fault Levon." She assured him, blinking rapidly as the weeks events began catching up to her. "Uh Joe, about this damage…."

"I'll fix it babe." Joe promised, grinning. "Called my little brother in Chicago and blackmailed him into coming down to help. Bringing a few cousins that still speak to me and why is Kelly grinning like a loon?"

Morgan shot her mercenary leader a cold look then coughed. "Well it could be there may be a few things we need to talk about Joe. Like your cousin Zachary."

Joe stilled and looked at her in an odd way. "How do you know my cousin Zach…Morgan? I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Don't know Joe but you may want to have Kelly call Zach and have him tell you about Bermuda before you decide." She smiled shyly before looking up at her own cousin. "Walk upstairs with me?"

Lundy nodded, getting a look from his partner before he went after Robinson. "LaFiamma really is going to throw a fit, right?" he couldn't wait for this.

"Maybe, maybe not." Morgan was obviously tired because she was clinging to him like she did as a child. "I forgot, I have something for you."

Before the Texan could ask, she went over to the closest and removed a large box and handed it to him. "You told Joe to toss it but I had the boys clean it up in case you ever changed your mind."

Lundy opened the box and looked back at her silently, taking his white Stetson from the box. "Thanks sugar." He gently put the hat on her and tapped it down making her giggle. "I guess if you want to see LaFiamma sometimes…off duty, you can." He sighed, adding quickly. "But…if he hurts you I'm going to hogtie that boy and give him to Kelly."

Morgan laughed but soon, curled up on her bed and gave up on fighting the sleep. "Stay."

"Always, sugar." Levon promised softly, leaning over to brush a kiss across her cheek and looked up as his disgruntled partner appeared. "Problems?"

"He says, 'Oh yeah, I must have forgot to tell you I take the odd job for the lady.' I'll kill my brother if he knew that." Joe muttered, keeping his voice low when he seen the sleeping girl. "She asleep?"

Lundy nodded, knowing his cousin was asleep fully by the way she was laying and breathing. "The nightmares will probably hit but I'm hoping' they wait till she's had some rest."

"I can stay with her if you want to get some sleep." Joe seen the look and grinned. "Completely plutonic Lundy. Besides, I'd never touch her like that. You don't have to trust me with her but I'd like to think…"

"I do trust you LaFiamma." Levon corrected his friend. "Don't ever think I don't. Just a little difficult trusting her with someone else. Not used to that around here."

LaFiamma nodded. "I know. O-kay Tex, I'm going to see how much of my hide that accountant of Kelly's wants. You need anything shout." He started out the door but paused to look back. "Hey Lundy?"

"Yeah?" he seen his partner's face had a rare seriousness to it. "What?"

"Welcome back, partner." Joe quietly shut the door behind him and breathed a silent 'thank you' to those above that they had pulled through this one. "O-kay boys, how much do I owe John Boy for the damages?" he asked the muttering mercs.

His partner's words had surprised Lundy but he accepted them and just wondered how much more of his cousin's life he should warn Joe about. He knew about the vampires already and considered Kelly's people the weirdest she had so Lundy honestly wondered if he should tell his friend about the girl's former partners or about the powers she had that she buried when near normal people.

"Nahh, he's a grown boy. Joe can take care of himself." He decided with a grin, leaning back against the headboard of his cousin's bed. He knew she was safe but after so many days of uncertainty, Lundy wanted to be with her for his own peace of mind as well as hers and chose to ignore the suddenly glowing glass globe she kept on the dresser. "Course I'm not sure Rambo believes in witches much less a coven of them looking in on their adopted daughter.

"Back off Sebastian. She's asleep." He spoke firmly yet quietly and still hated the chills it gave him to hear that deep amused laughter that came from nowhere and everywhere.

THE END


End file.
